One shot Unidos para siempre
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Este One-shot diría que lo inventé el día en que leí cuando Jo rechaza a Laurie, no me parecio muy bien que digmos así que pongo mi version de la historia. En mi versión Beth no muere lo aclaro. Los personajes le pertenecen a Louisa May Acott.


**Unidos para siempre**

**Era el momento de la declaración de Laurie, Jo estaba muy nerviosa porque su amigo se le iba a declarar, ella creía que no lo amaba.**

**El momento que tanto temía había llegado. Alzó la mano para frenarle e imploró:**

**-Por favor, Teddy, no lo hagas- imploró Jo**

**-Lo haré y tendrás que escucharme. No sirve de nada callar, Jo. Tenemos que aclarar este asunto y cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor para ambos- dijo Laurie**

**-Esta bien te escuchó- dijo Jo**

**-Te quiero desde que te conozco .No lo puedo evitar, siempre has sido tan buena conmigo. He intentado mostrarte mis sentimientos, pero no me has dejado. Ahora quiero explicártelo todo y necesitó una respuesta, no puedo estar así todo el tiempo- dijo Laurie**

**Jo lo pensó, perdería a su mejor amigo, pero ¿Qué tal si ella se enamorará de el?, ella le tenía mucho cariño, tanto que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado. Cuando Jo se dio cuenta de esto, dio un salto hacía adelante, sonrió a Laurie y le tocó la mejilla.**

**-Laurie yo también te quiero- dijo Jo**

**Esas palabras fueron música para los oídos de Laurie. Tomo la mano de Jo y la puso en su corazón. Jo lo abrazó y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Laurie quería estar para siempre con ella. Ojala nos quedáramos así para siempre, pensó Laurie.**

**Cuando Laurie, volvió a su casa, su abuelo lo miraba con nervios, quería saber que le había dicho la joven Jo. Laurie esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa y el abuelo se dio cuenta de inmediato, casi da saltos de felicidad.**

**Jo fue a su casa, su madre la miró y la hizo sentar en una silla en frente de ella.**

**-Mamá, me casaré con Laurie-**

**-Oh que felicidad Jo-**

**Su madre abrazó a su hija, estuvo a punto de llorar, ya que Jo era la hija que siempre dijo que jamás se casaría y en poco tiempo ese temor que siempre tienen las madres iba a suceder con ella. Primero fue su adorada y hermosa Meg y ahora su diferente y pequeña escritora Jo.**

**Beth, se emocionó, pero al igual que su madre tuvo una tristeza grande, Jo era su hermana mayor, la que siempre estuvo ahí con ella. Ahora tendría que afrontar sus días sin los chistes, la risa de su adorada Jo.**

**XXX**

**La boda**

**Jo jamás se había imaginado caminar hacía el altar con un vestido blanco. Pero hoy iba a suceder eso. Suspiró y se puso el largo vestido blanco. Era hermoso, pero ella siempre le gustó lo simple.**

**Meg era una de las hermanas que más se había emocionado ante el hecho de que Jo su hermana marimacho se casará con Laurie. **

**Amy, había vuelto de Europa con alegría y mucho entusiasmo con la boda de Jo y Laurie. Traía una bella noticia, se casaría con Fred. El amigo ingles de Laurie se casaría con la más bella de las hermanas March. **

**Fred y Frank habían ido especialmente para esa boda. Frank tenía tantas ganas de ver a Beth. Cuando la vio corrió a abrazarla sin importarle la gente que lo observaba.**

**De a poco, sonó la música y Jo caminó hacía el altar como un ángel. Laurie sonrió más no poder, ahí estaba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. **

**Las que más habían llorado en esa boda eran, la tía March, la señora March, las hermanas y Hannah. Todas no podían creer que Jo se estaba casando. **

**La ceremonia terminó con un baile y los recién casados se fueron a su nueva casa.**

**XXX**

**Epilogo**

**Muchos años habían pasado. Habían sucedido cosas maravillosas para los March. **

**Amy al fin se casó con Fred y viven muy felices en su mansión. Meg estaba muy feliz con Brooke ya se había olvidado lo pobre que era y disfrutó con su esposo y sus hijos.**

**La sorpresa más grande que se llevaron los March fue que Beth se había recuperado. No solo eso. Se había comprometido con Frank su gran amigo. Al fin le había llegado el amor a la pequeña. **

**Jo y Laurie, Vivian muy felices Jo publicaba sus libros. Pero ganó éxito con su libro dedicado a su hermana Beth. Laurie estaba muy orgulloso de tener una esposa como ella. A Jo y a Laurie no le importaba lo que la gente decía de ella, Laurie saltaba a defender a su esposa.**

**Tuvieron hijos: Kate, Laurence, Josephine y por último Elizabeth. Beth se sintió sumamente alegada al hecho de que Jo le hubiera puesto a su última hija su nombre.**

**En la gran casa de Laurie y Jo, habían unos niños sobre un hombre que recién volvía del trabajo. **

**-Niños dejen en paz a su padre- dijo Jo**

**-Hola Jo- dijo Laurie con entusiasmo**

**-Hola Teddy- dijo ella**

**Se dieron un beso y sus hijos se reían. Jo se dio vuelta y les sonrió, les hizo cosquillas a todos y todos terminaron en el suelo. **

**-La boda de Beth y Frank se aproxima- dijo Laurie**

**-Si, no puedo creer que mi querida Beth se casé- dijo Jo**

**-Amy tuvo su primera hija hace dos semanas-**

**-Si Amy le puso Lucy a su hija, nadie la puede separar de ella-**

**-¿Cómo esta Meg?- **

**-Hoy la fui a visitar y esta muy feliz, Brooke es un buen esposo-**

**Se dieron un beso antes de irse a acostar. Durmieron abrazados, como siempre lo hacían. Las hermanas March, mujercitas, mujeres que hicieron lo imposible por su felicidad, hoy podían dormir tranquilas en la noche, ya que todos estarían unidos por siempre. **

**FIN**


End file.
